Scar (ScarsReign)
Scar is a character aka 'the main addressee' of The Lion King: Scar's Reign by user ScarsReign. Scar is the current king of the Pride Lands. He's the son of Ahadi and Uru and the younger brother of Mufasa. The black maned lion has a history with both Sarafina & Zira. He has a son with Zira named Nuka, who he's doesn't acknowledges as a son of his. If Scar will have any future heirs, they will be added later. Appearance Scar’s pelt is orange, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. His mane is black. His eyes are green. On his left eye he has a scar, a mark left by his father Ahadi. Personality ' Scar is known as a sly and mysterious lion who's actions are always meant to benefit only himself. He had always been a lazy lion and since he's the king that has only become worse. He has pushed the tasks that a king carries with him to the hyenas and the lionesses and has literally blackened the Pride Lands. Scar is absolutely idolizing.. himself and he thinks that with his black manes, he's irresistible and ten times the king Mufasa was. "What more could they possibly want?", he often thinks to himself referring to the lionesses. Short said, Scar is a haughty lion and also very greedy! After his actions from the past, the secret involving his brother and nephew is starting to eat him alive. He knows that every day there's the chance of him or one of the hyenas spilling their secret out in the open and that's effecting his current state of mind. He is on the edge of losing himself completely, but he's willing to do everything to prevent that from happening. Scar‘s mind is chaos, unpredictable and the drama-'queen'(king) has a huge personality that's definitely showing off in for example the chapters ''The Madness of King Scar or Scar's Be Prepared 2.0. '''Family Scar/Taka is the son of Ahadi and Uru and the younger brother of Mufasa. The black maned lion has a history with both Sarafina & Zira. He has a son with Zira named Nuka, who he's doesn't acknowledges as a son of his. After Zira's failures with Nuka (according to Scar), Scar is determined to get a suitable heir, therefore he names Nala as his queen and the future mother of his cubs. Memorable Quotes (under construction) "Remember, my mouth speaks the law!" "I'm surrounded by idiots again.." "Tell me I'm adored! Please, tell me I'm adored!" "Nala.. my, how've you grown!" "Immortality will be mine!" "Have you got dung in your ears?" "Precisely!" "The lights are all on, aiming for me." "Be Prepared!" "My mood happened to be spoiled by a few.. objects.. Three shades of grey, something blue.. You know.." Aliases and nicknames * Taka * Brother (by Mufasa) * King (by himself) * Sire (by Zazu) * Boss (by Banzai) * Casanova (by Shenzi) * Pal (by Banzai) * (quite the) Entertainer (by Zazu) * Coward (by Zira) * Creep (by Zira) * Fool (by Zira) * The coolest (by Mheetu) * Mad king (basically by his whole kingdom..) * Filthy traitor/despicable king (by Zazu) * Mad tomcat (by Zazu) * Mama's baby (by Uru) * Womanizer (by Lio, Nala's father) Trivia * Scar doesn't like to be called Taka because it reminds him of his weaker self from the past. * He had a complicated relationship with his father Ahadi. * Taka and his mother Uru on the other hand were very close. * With "Long live the King" Scar probably meant himself. * Scar has forbidden others to speak the name of his brother, but often speaks it himself. * Mheetu is the only one he hasn't yelled at after mentioning the name Mufasa, probably because no one ever bothered to tell the kid about Scar's law. * Also Scar doesn't like if Ahadi is mentioned and he definitely dislikes being compared to his father! * If being the king doesn't work out for him, Scar always can become a singer since he has a great voice. * Scar has a love/hate relationship with Zazu (although neither of them will admit that!). * Scar and Lio (Nala's father) had always hated each other and Lio probably left because of Scar. * Scar's relationship with the hyenas (what he truly feels about them) is very vague. * Scar dislikes Zira and is disappointed in their son Nuka. * Scar and Sarafina don't to go very well nowadays, although they once were very close. * Still Sarafina has a little faith in him secretly. * Scar is obsessed with Nala. * Scar may be at the shallow end of the gene pool when it comes to brute strength, but as far as brains (if they aren't effected by his madness) and the looks go, he has the lion’s share. * He's an idle male, if only he took just as much care for the Pride Lands than he does for his mane & fur.. * Scar never believed in the afterlife, but certain happenings made him change his mind and now he kind of developed a fear for the dead. * Scar had always been jealous of standing in the shadows of Mufasa, not just because of that Mufasa was going to be the next king, but also because of his relationship with their father and Mufasa's popularity. Category:ScarsReign Category:The Lion King: Scar's Reign Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Royal Family Category:Pride Landers Category:ScarsReign Characters